


Birthday Celebration.

by OddlyBookish



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Multi, Post-Canon, TYAW2018, twinyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyBookish/pseuds/OddlyBookish
Summary: The twins finally celebrate their birthday together.





	Birthday Celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1 of Twinyard Appreciation Wee 2018. Enjoy!

It isn't until the twins forth year in Palmetto that Nicky manages to convince the two to celebrate their birthday.

  
In all reality, it was Neil and Katelyn who did the hard work after Nicky begged the two to convince their respective twin.

  
At first, Nicky was pushing for a trip to Columbia, Neil and Katelyn shared a look and quickly dismissed the idea.

  
Out of the two brothers Aaron was the more social one, which was saying a lot conseding the fact that he only had twenty people on his contact list, yet Kate doubted he would want to have an actual party which worked out in Andrew's favor consedering how antisocial he was.

  
So the new plan consisted of pizza, wings, video games and maybe movies with only Neil, Katelyn, Nicky, Kevin and Matt invited consediring the girls had graduated and none of them had a lot of patience for the underclassmen.

  
Andrew, Neil, and Kevin arrive shortly after the appointed time, Andrew heading straight towards the boxes of pizza without so much of a hello to anyone in the room while Kevin heads staright for the booze. Neil throws himself on to the sofa and is quickly handed a controller by Matt who smiles brightly as he starts the game.

  
Andrew watches with slight amusement as the red head gets killed in a matter of seconds, Boyd tried to help him but is busy with his own controller and Nicky keeps shouting out random button sequences which Neil struggles to follow.

  
Aaron exits his room a moment later to open the door for Katelyn who quickly greets her boyfriend before greeting everyone else, already acustomed to the bored look Andrew sends her way.

  
Andrew and Katelyn's relationship hadn't grown too much over the last three years, surprisingly it had grown more than Neil and Aaron's, who still threw snide remarks at one another.

  
Neil hands Nicky the game controller and stands to join Andrew who wordlessly hands him a plate with a pizza slice and a few chicken wings. Nicky and Matt shouted at one another loudly while Kevin drank as Aaron and Katelyn chatted quietly on the loveseat.

  
"Why are we here?" Andrew asks the red head who glances at him quickly.

  
"Because it's your birthday." Andrew sends him a blank look before glancing at the other five people who are gathered by the TV. Neil shrugs and glances towards the small dorm kitchen.

"There's ice cream in the freezer." He states before heading to sit by Matt.

"You should talk to him." Katelyn whispers to her boyfriend who keeps glancing back at Neil and Andrew.

  
"We talk every Wednesday." Aaron states causing her to snort.

  
"Doesn't count, plus it's your birthday, your's and Andrew's, you could atleast wish him a happy birthday." Katelyn mutters just as Neil walks away from Andrew.

  
"Look, he's even alone, perfect timing." Katelyn shoves at Aaron's shoulder, he sends her a look but stands up just as Andrew heads in to the small kitchen before following after.

  
Andrew closes the freezer and turns around, stopping momentarily to glance at Aaron who stood by the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest looking uncomfortable. Andrew raises a brow and grabs a plastic spoon before opening the tub of chocolate ice cream and sticking the spoon in.

  
"Happy birthday." Aaron states lamely. Andrew stays silent as he manadges to scoop up a bit of the ice cream before looking at his brother.

  
"Cheerleader make you say that?" He asks, not using her name purely to annoy Aaron.

  
"Josten make you show up?" Andrew flicks his brother off after sticking the spoon in his mouth before leaning back against the cabinets behind him.

  
"Promised me a bl-"

  
"Don't." Aaron cuts him off, nose scrunched in disgust as Andrew smirks. Andrew liked to make crude comments on their sex life in front of his brother purely to spite him, most of the things he said were stretched from the truth but Neil didn't mind mostly due to the fact that he also liked to piss Aaron off.

  
This one wasn't.

  
"Also said it was Nicky's idea." Andrew mutters as he picks up more ice cream.

  
"Figured, the only time Kate talks to Neil is when she needs help with French." Aaron states with a frown. He didn't necessarily like that the two of them hung out to study french, especially because the two continued their laugh filled conversation even if he was with them.

  
Andrew shrugs and shoves the spoon back in to his mouth as Josten lets out a laugh from the other room, for a split seconds Andrew's lips twitch before he manages to control them, popping the spoon out of his mouth and back to the tub of ice cream.

  
"It's more than hate sex isn't it." Andrew stays silent as he glances down at the tub of ice cream and focuses on filling his spoon.

  
"This.. thing you have with Josten."

  
"There is no thing with Josten." Andrew denies ignoring the odd feeling in his gut and ignoring his brothers humorless laugh.

  
"We'll be gone after next year, it'd be easier if you admited you fell for the idiot now rather than later when you guys are seperated. Kate and I are going off to the same school, you and him will probably spend years apart once you graduate." Aaron tells his brother honeslty. Andrew's fingers clench momentarily before he glances up at his brother.

  
"It's nothing." Aaron nods and sticks his hands in his pocket.

  
"Guys! We picked a movie!" Nicky yells from the other room causing Aaron to move.

  
"You too, Aaron." Andrew mumbles as his brother turns around. Aaron knows that was as closes as he'd get to a birthday wish while he joins Kate on the couch. He stays silent as he watches his brother join Neil. pushing him closer towards Boyd in order to get the edge of the sofa and ignoring Nicky's scolding for taking the ice cream out too soon.

  
Nicky huffs but goes to grab some cake and plates as the slice in to it as the opening credits roll on the TV

.  
Aaron pulls Katelyn closer as they focus on the movie, and in the dark, no one notices the way Andrew grabs at Neil's hand and slots their fingers together.

  
The twins meet eyes once more before focusing on the TV, both silently admitting it was their best birthday to date.


End file.
